Chosen To Be
by CheyenneTheWhoButler-1Dforever
Summary: What if Ciel had a 19 year old sister? What if Sebastain has always fancied her but she had no clue? What if theres a spark between them? What would happen? And what if Claude got thrown into the love triangle? Why dont you find out...


Hi, I'm Cheyenne and this is my first Black Butler FanFic. I have been a fan for a long time but decided just now to write one so here is the 1st chapter, I hope you like it :)

Chapter 1

Nevah's POV

I wake up to the smell of Earl Grey and smile, he always knows what I want in the mornings. I am Nevah Phantomhive, Mistress of the Phantomhive household, daughter of Vincent and Racheal Phantomhive, and older sister of the Queen's watchdog, Ceil Phantomhive. Long title, I know, but it's true.

Maybe I should tell you more about myself besides my title, so here you go...

2 years ago (A/N. I think it was two years?) on my little brothers 10th birthday, we witnessed something no child would ever want to see, I was 17 at the time. Everything was good, happy, and...alive. Every night my mother and I would read Ceil bed time stories until he fell asleep by my side, it was always one of his favorite things to do at that time, read bedtime stories with me and my mother until he feel into a deep sleep in our shared bed, but that was before the accident.

That night my mother ordered us to go to our bedroom and wait for her to return witht he pile of books Ceil had asked our mother to get, we sat there for over 30 minutes waiting for her to come back, but she never did.

Since we were worried about her, naturally we went to go look for her, I grabbed Ceil's hand as we headed down the long, narrow hallway of the manor that leads to our parents room. We hurried down the hallways, as if something was coming after us.

I stopped when I heard the crackling and sizziling sounds coming towards the end of the hall where my parents room was, I tilted my head to te side and listened...it was a fire. I started to run down the halls quickly, catching Ceil off quard, causing him to trip over his own feet a couple of times.

I will never forget how long it felt to get there although it was mearly 20 feet away, I ran to the door with Ceil by my side and crashed open the door, but only for flames from the inside to come toward me, grazing my arm, I pushed Ceil behind my back as I watched the view in front of me.

Flames. Developing my parents bodies, I heard Ceil scream and start to sob, he ran towards the entrance, but I pulled him back and pulled him into my arms, running back down the hall, down the spiral stairs and out the front doors of the mansion.

I would go into detail, like how they looked when it happened, but the image would be gruesome. If you asked me then, I probably wouldn't be cable of speech, or anything. But that was then, and this is now, I learned to get over things, so has Ceil.

''Good morning, my mistress.'' Sebastain says to me, opening my curtains, causing me to cringe at the light.

''Good morning, Sebastain.'' I say, blushing slighty.

Sebastain is a demon...litterly, after my parents died, Ceil, made a contract wiht him, to protect and serve him as our butler until Ceil gets revenge on whoever has done this to our parents and whoever was invovled in the plan, and in return he eats my brothers soul...

I have always fancied Sebastain...just a little, I mean I don't see who couldn't, he was...kinda beautiful. Black hair, crimson eyes...gorgeous features, I mean I guess the fact that he is a demon kinda freaks people out, but to me it makes him even more attractive.

But of course I would never tell him that, or anyone for that matter.

''This morning your breakfast includes scones with-''

''Earl Grey.'' I say, picking up the tea cup, and filling it up, I look up and smile at him, to see him already smiling down at me.

''Yes, my mistress.'' he says and bows down.

''For goodness sake, haven't I been telling you for the past 2 years that I insist that you incall me Nevah when no one is around?'' I say, and stand up off the bed, stretching slightly.

He chuckles, ''Of course...Nevah.''

He lays my dress out on my bed and starts to tie the blind fold around his eyes to get me dressed.

I grabbed his wrist lightly to stop him, ''It's okay Sebastain, go take care of my brother, I can do it.'' I say. He hesitates, ''My lady, are you sure?'' he asks.  
I nod, ''Yes, Sebastain. I am sure.'' I smile and he says, ''That's too bad, you are so uch more easy to take care of.'' He sighs and I laugh.

He smiles warmly at me, making me blush, ''Young Master requires you to be down in 10.'' he says and then adds, ''Goodbye, Nevah.''

''Goodbye, Sebastain.''

Okay, so that was the first chapter, tell me what you think? Give me suggestions. REVIEW. Inbox me. Favorite. Follow. Do what you need to do...cause I'm here for you :)


End file.
